


My Life Passport

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt: "You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like a can breathe” requested by Anon. Thank you again Anon!Shizuo thinks about his new life with Izaya as the other sleeps.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	My Life Passport

Izaya seemed so small to him, curled up in a heap at his feet. The other’s cheek was pressed against his outer thigh and the flea’s night slippers pressed the bottom of Shizuo’s feet. For someone who was only a few inches shorter than he was, Izaya was very compactible, fluid like a cat.

The most surprising part about this scenario was that Izaya was actually asleep. Shizuo didn’t get to watch him sleeping very often so he liked to appreciate it when he did, propped up on his elbow and looking down at his significant other curled up at his feet, although anyone who saw him staring would automatically assume that Shizuo was pissed off about something- he didn’t have the best neutral face.

It was a bit unfortunate really, Shizuo thought, that Izaya was so far away from him, but he didn’t dare move. Izaya wasn’t only hard to get in the bed but he woke up easily too; probably something to do with needing to watch his back all the time. Shizuo frowned. That was probably _exactly_ what it was.

The thought annoyed him.

It wasn’t like Shizuo could criticize the flea’s occupation either; guiltlessly anyway. He also had an unsavory occupation. Somewhere down the line they had both chosen the destiny of a shady city lifestyle, which was the opposite of what Shizuo wanted. Though he supposed if he had decided to leave the city, he and Izaya would have never gotten together. He huffed at the thought.

In his sleep, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s leg and squeezed tightly with a soft sigh. Shizuo felt his heart flutter, and then he sighed.

_Typical._ _He really was such a sucker._

There were times when he forgot that they weren’t always like this. There were times when Shizuo even forgot that they lived in the city, since they went out of Tokyo a lot nowadays. Izaya liked indulging in a vacation, and Shizuo didn’t find his job important enough to not take off a few days a month. Truthfully if Izaya ever asked him to move out of Ikebukuro- not too far of course since he wouldn’t want to be too far from Kasuka and Tom so that they could visit- Shizuo would say yes. It was so odd, because Shizuo had never thought about the future before; never thought about leaving Japan or even leaving Tokyo. The very idea was so outlandish that Shizuo never even considered it. He’d always been afraid of flying in airplanes and country life just didn’t appeal to him. But if Izaya wanted him to go, he would go.

He released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. _Fuck._ Where had that come from? He wondered.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya asked him one afternoon in Yokohama where they had stopped for Takoyaki and to sit down, “Why did you even stay in the city after graduating? It wasn’t like there was anything about city life that appealed to you.”

“Well it’s not like any other life had appealed to me,” Shizuo countered, turned away from Izaya so he could puff cigarette smoke but making an indignant face as though he were looking at him. When he felt he was clear of any fumes he turned to see Izaya smirking at him, his teeth shining in his grin, “It’s where I was raised. Why wouldn’t I stay there?”

“Because you’re destructive.” Izaya reasoned, picking up Takoyaki with his fingers and eating it, “Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to live in the countryside where you wouldn’t make as big of a mess?”

Shizuo pondered it. “Guess so. Maybe I’m just too selfish for that.”

Izaya leaned over to bump shoulders with him on the bench they were sharing. Shizuo turned questionably to him and felt his nose being pressed by a pair of lips.

“Oh Shizu-chan, it takes a big man to admit that he’s scared of change.”

Shizuo glared at him. “Shut the hell up. That’s not what I said.”

“It was so! In a way.”

“Maybe I just couldn’t stand the thought of you in Ikebukuro so much that I stayed just to spite you.”

Izaya laughed, putting a takoyaki in his mouth before glancing away. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

The conversation had ended abruptly there, and Shizuo hadn’t given it much thought since then but he was thinking about it hard now. Was that the reason? He wondered. Was Izaya the reason he never left Tokyo? It may have seemed absurd to think about at the time, and he had only said that to come back at Izaya since he was being annoying, but for some reason it was making a lot of sense. Izaya was the reason why he stayed in Ikebukuro, and now…

Izaya was the reason he was okay with leaving.

Shizuo couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up from where he was on his side and reached for Izaya, who surprisingly didn’t stir. He gathered the other up by the shoulders and dragged him over to face him. Izaya groaned.

“Ugh, _what_?!” he whined in his sleep. He opened his eyes as Shizuo turned him into the back of the couch and they faced each other. “Shizu-chan, must you bully me when I’m having my yearly nap.”

Shizuo kissed him on the nose. “Shut up. You nap more than that.”

Izaya whined, wiping some of the left-over drool on his nose, scowling at him. “What do you _want_?”

“I love you.”

Izaya’s smile was filled with animosity. “Go to hell.”

“I’ll go with you.” Shizuo told him.

Izaya’s smile quickly turned into an angry glare. “What’s your problem?”

“I’d do anything with you because,” Shizuo continued affectionately, pressing their foreheads together, “You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe. I want to be a person with you.”

“Blegh,” Izaya put a disgusted hand over Shizuo’s face, pushing him away. “Why are you being so mushy?”

“’Cause.” Shizuo said simply, nibbling slightly on Izaya’s palm, which was promptly removed, giving Shizuo the opening he needed to press a kiss to Izaya’s lips. He rolled until he was on top of Izaya, who was mumbling against his mouth.

“Only you would find a way to torture me with affection, Shizu-chan,” Izaya mumbled, “Let me go this is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“You deserve it.” Shizuo told him, plucking him on the lips, then his forehead, and his cheekbones. Izaya seemed to be warming up around him, slowly relinquishing his resistance to Shizuo’s sudden onslaught of affection. Looking at the flea’s annoyed face now, it probably was better to have let him keep sleeping.

Izaya pouted as Shizuo finally let him go from all the kisses and stared up petulantly at him.

“Even though Shizu-chan is being rather sweet, he’s still being an asshole about it. Can’t you ever just be nice to me without acting like a nine-year-old boy in the schoolyard?”

“You’re one to talk,” Shizuo said though he meant it dismissively, “If you’re really that tired I can take you to bed.”

Izaya furrowed his brows and twisted his frown, “Mmmng how am I supposed to sleep when you’re acting so strangely and won’t explain?”

“So then you’re gonna stay up?” Shizuo asked him, leaning in so that their breath mixed. “That’s great.”

Izaya’s cheeks turned pink as Shizuo focused in on him. This whole time they’d been talking Shizuo maintained a neutral expression. That was one of the ticks when it came to Shizuo; unless it was anger it was hard to tell what emotion he was feeling. It was obvious he wasn’t being sarcastic, but was it sentimental? Loving? Could it be that he was happy? Izaya reached his hand out and ran it up Shizuo’s side, earning a very satisfying shiver.

“You can’t just wake me up with five thousand pounds of mush and not explain what you’ve been thinking about brute. That’s hardly fair.”

“You don’t deserve fairness,” Shizuo countered, which only further annoyed Izaya. He grabbed Shizuo’s face and pinched his cheek, doing nothing.

“Stop scapegoating me you brute.”

“I don’t feel like explaining things so I’m not going to.”

“Then _why_ would you wake me up?!” Izaya demanded again. Shizuo broke into a smile, which caused the other to pause just before being kissed passionately, Shizuo climbing on top of him. Izaya’s hands went to his face and through his hair. Yeah. This was Shizuo’s driving force in life alright.

“I just want to love you. Isn’t that enough?” Shizuo said as he broke off, pressing their foreheads together. Izaya, being the little shit he was, looked like he wanted to protest but he surprised Shizuo.

“I suppose,” he sighed, “It’s probably fitting for a guy like you to inconvenience me with your love.”

Because maybe this, their unorthodox form of love that had come out of nowhere, was Izaya’s own freedom itself. Even if Shizuo never heard Izaya say it back maybe Izaya felt the exact way he did. Actually, he looked Izaya up and down positively _certain of it._

“Definitely sounds like our sort of thing flea.” He said, before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was sort of like a character study for Shizuo? A lot of my little prompts like this tend to act like character studies anyway so I don't really tag them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
